Fire versus Fire
Fire Versus Fire 'is the seventh episode of OmniTerra. It is also the Season 1 Finale. Summary Now, with Lavae back, Ash, Fordd and Susan head to the Nega Region, headed by Fordd, a geographic wizard. Plot Fordd: Guys. I learned that Vulpimancer Omnis can sense Negas. But I don't know how. The trio were in thick, red mist. Ash: That isn't gonna help us now. If we are going to defeat Dr Nega, we need to teleport, like John, to him. Susan: I know the theory, but I haven't done it. Ash: For John, the tornado was red, since he had Lavae- ''Lavae growls, trying to forget the encounter. Ash: -and used him the most. And he is a Nega Knight, making the tornado maroon. That means my tornado will be red. Pure red. Susan: From your suggestion, my tornado will be electric yellow. Fordd: Mine will be grey. Susan fires a pink Omni at the floor, conjuring a book. Ash: What did you just do? Susan: Fired an Anodite Omni I got from the Tournament. Fordd reels back in shock. Fordd: That can't be an Anodite. Anodites don't have DNA. Or maybe, it was a Geochelone Aerio's strands of mana fitted together into the correct size for an Omni. That means that Anodite can't transform. Susan: 'Ex'actly. It doesn't need to. It conjures any non-sentient object that I think of. Ash: So why do we need the book? Susan: ._. To get the 'exact '''idea of how to teleport. ''Susan opens the book, labeled, Teleportation in OmniTerra. Susan: It says here, in page one, we have to do a 360 degrees turn, while thinking hard about our destination, shooting our Guardian Omnis into the air. Mine is Electroz, Yours, Ash, is Lavae, and yours, Fordd, is Phase. Ash: I'll meet you in the main street of the Nega Region. Ash spun on the spot, thinking about the Nega Region, but it was hard, he never had been there before. He pictured a red version of the Omni Region, then settled on that, still spinning. Susan: Are you okay? I can't see you, a red fire tornado has blocked me from seeing. Ash shot Lavae into the air then came back down, glowing. Ash launched into darkness along with Lavae. Fordd: He did it. *claps* Susan spins on the spot, picturing the same red version of OmniTerra that Ash did. Susan fires Electroz into the air, catches it, and plunged into darkness. Fordd: This is it. The very thing I wanted to do when I was 10. Fordd spins on the spot, picturing a red version of OmniTerra. Fordd fires Phase into the air, catches it, and disappeared, into darkness. Nega Knight, on walkie talkie: The children have learned to Teleport, Doctor. Nega Knight suddenly teleports. Ash: Where am I? Ash focuses his eyes to see a board saying, Nega Region. Ash: I made it! Susan sees Ash and runs to him. Susan: So did I! Susan looks at Ash with small desire. Ash meets her eyes, and she looks away, blushing. Ash: Oh, right. We need to look for Fordd. ''Fordd suddenly appears behind Ash. '' Fordd: Right here! ''They look around, and see Dr Nega's mansion miles away. '' Ash: How are we going to get there? ''Suddenly, the booming voice of Dr Nega cuts all electricity, speaking and movement. It was like an Ectonurite and a Megawhatt's doing. '' Voice: '''GIVE ME ASH TRENTON, AND ALL WILL BE REWARDED. ANY MAN, WOMAN OR CHILD TRYING TO PROTECT ASH FROM ME WILL BE DESTROYED. GIVE ME ASH TRENTON, AND ALL WILL BE REWARDED. Ash: They know I'm here! Suddenly, blocks, crystals, water and fire shoot at Ash and his friends. Ash: Fordd, use- Fordd: I'm on it! Fordd shoots Roxdog. Fordd: Roxdog, Handy Wall! A wall erupts around the trio. Fordd: Ash, we've gotta get you there and overthrow Dr Nega. Ash: But what about you two? Susan: We need to get there quick. I have an old Kineceleran Omni. The wall breaks and the trio start running towards Dr Nega's mansion. Susan fires the Kineceleran in front of them, creating a dust spiral. Susan: This should stop us from walking, and it will boost our running speed. Lets go! They run, hard, and within 20 seconds, they have reached the gates of Dr Nega's mansion. Voice: State your purpose. Susan, in an old lady voice: I h-have c-c-caught the boy. Voice: Please enter. The gates swing open. As soon as they step over the line, guards swarm around in the courtyard. Dr Nega is on the balcony, glaring at the trio. Dr Nega: Capture the spares. A guard shoots a Polymorph Nega at Fordd. '' Guard: Net. ''It transforms into a net and captures Fordd. The guard drags Fordd off. '' Dr Nega: You are duelling me, here and now. ''Susan is dragged off as well. Dr Nega: You may visit your friends once more before you die, then, we duel. Ash walks slowly into the dungeons where Susan and Fordd are held captive, in anti-teleport cuffs, chained to the wall. Susan: If you do die, you'll have something to remember me from. Ash: Where? What? Susan: Close your eyes. Susan kisses him, full on the lips. Ash blushes. Fordd, just waking up from fainting: What's happening? *sees Ash and Susan kissing* Oh. That. Susan ends it, smiling at Ash, who is still blushing. '' Dr Nega: '''Time is up!' Ash stops blushing immediately, and walks back up to the sunlight.' Dr Nega: Time to duel. ''Dr Nega jumps down from the balcony. Dr Nega: One on one. Dr Nega loads a Pyronite Nega to his Platinum Negazoom 9000. Dr Nega: Your friends won't be here to see you burn to a crisp. Ash loads Lavae to his Gold Aczoom 6000. Ash: Neither will yours. They shoot. ''Scene ends. The next thing, Ash, Fordd and Susan are seen teleporting back into OmniTerra.'' ''THE END''''' Characters *Ash Trenton *Susan Klozz *Fordd Villains *Dr Nega *Nega Knights Omnis Used *Lavae *Electroz *Roxdog Negas Used *Unnamed Pyronite Nega (off-screen) *Unnamed Polymorph Nega (first appearance) *Unnamed Crystalsapien Nega (first appearance) *Unnamed Orishan Nega (first appearance) Omni Moves *Teleport (x6) *Handy Wall Nega Moves *Net *Teleport Trivia *Susan starts to show feelings for Ash. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:OmniTerra Category:InterspaceMaster Category:OmniTerra Season Finales Category:Long Episodes